Nonexistent
by freak of today
Summary: A mysterious man kept appearing before the Seven, Nico, and Reyna. While that's happening Percy discovered that Annabeth had been cheating on him. Nico on the other hand is in a very complicated relationship. And Leo is hiding something or someone from Percy. Rated T for swearing... I don't know if that's it, pairings might change, hopefully not, Peper, Caleo, Jabeth, Reyco.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Dreams (PERCY)**

Percy went down to his bakeshop. It was great with a varnished wooden floor. The walls where creamy white, and the booths and tables where organized finely. Percy looked around, but he couldn't see his waiters Jen and Mark; luckily there weren't that many customers in the middle of the day.

He told his cashier, Ashley, that he'd walk around the city. As he went out, the fresh air of New Rome welcomed him. He turned and looked at his bakeshops sign, it read "SALLIE'S", in honor of his deceased mother who died off a mysterious murder along with her husband Paul. A small tear formed in Percy's eye, so he wiped it away and continued his walk. Clouds blocked the sun, and the wind blew softly. He sat on the park bench just looking at the passersby.

"Can I have a Caramel Frappuccino, and a slice of Cheesecake?" A girl said behind him.

As he turned around the image of a twenty-year-old girl with brown hair, and kaleidoscope eyes smiled at him. "Piper," He said, a grin forming at corner of his lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing. Ashley told me you took a stroll out, and I figured you'd be here." She said.

"And why'd you think that?" He retorted.

"Well this was the last place where you talked with your mom." She said softly. "I just figured you'd be here."

"So what's up?" Percy said trying desperately to change the subject.

"Nothing much. Jason and I have something prepared for you." She slightly chuckled. "I'm sort-a here to delay you."

"Sit." Percy said.

As commanded Piper sat down on the bench. When she was close enough, Percy smelled a wonderful aroma, although he couldn't quite grasp it.

"Piper I feel sleepy. I'll use your lap as a pillow okay?"

Piper nodded. "Sure."

Percy positioned himself on the bench where half of his legs stuck out. He slowly closed his eyes, but he suddenly opened them. "Oh, before I forget you look great." Then he slowly entered the realm of Morpheus.

…

Percy stood at the middle of a field. He turned around and saw a young boy about sixteen. He had dark raven hair, and electric blue eyes. As Percy grew nearer, the scent of the ocean grew stronger. The man hasn't noticed Percy's presence yet, or maybe he just chose not to. The guy looked up and smiled. He stood up and began approaching Percy.

"A demi-god huh…" he said, clearly intrigued.

Percy opened his mouth but nothing came out. _Great,_ he thought.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." The man said as he chuckled. "You're the first demi-god I've ever met. It appears you're a son of Poseidon to booth. I bet you're also called a hero and what not." His smile vanished.

The man walked towards the tree and sat down. He patted the ground and Percy understood.

"The gods are scared of you though." He said. "Well, not just you, more like your little party of ten huh."

_What does he mean? _Percy thought to himself. _Who is he anyways?_

"Wondering who I am are you?" he asked. "But sadly one cannot answer what one doesn't know."

_Great his insane… _

The place grew quiet. The sky turned dark. Slowly everything and anything vanished, including Percy. As the ground beneath Percy faded, He fell down, looking at the man who was standing on nothing. He just kept on falling and falling, it felt even deeper than Tartarus.

…

"Percy!" someone shouted. "Percy!" his body was being shook.

Percy opened his eyes to a lovely brunette. Her eyes showed the color black. He sat upright and stared at the ground the yawned. "What time is it?" he asked.

Piper glanced at her watch. "It's six' fifty. We need to get back by seven."

Percy's eyes narrowed. He slept for about six hours. He instantly looked at Piper. _I've been using her as a pillow for six hours!_ Percy thought. "Sorry…" He muttered. "It must've been a pain waiting there. I mean you've been sitting there for six hours."

"Don't worry," Piper said. "I slept for an hour or so, and afterwards I played with my phone."

That still didn't reassure Percy.

"But honestly we need to go. Now!" Piper said with a bit of Charmspeak.

Percy stood up straight and stared at the daughter of Aphrodite. "Sure, let's go back. Your boyfriend might be missing you." Percy said playfully.

Piper punched his arms lightly. "Shut up." The way she said sent shivers down Percy's back for being to cute.

They began walking back to Percy's building.

…

Percy and Piper stared at the dark store. Percy glanced at Piper, and grinned. He opened the door and on cue, the store lit up, and the pop of confetti dazed him.

"Happy B-Day, Percy!" they all shouted.

It had totally slipped his mind. He smiled at everyone there. But then his face grew sad. He slowly marched towards one of the many booths and sat down. Piper sat in front of him grinning.

"Why so glum, Seaweed-Brain?" a sweet voice said. Percy turned to his side and saw a beautiful blonde with stormy gray eyes, Annabeth. Percy's frown faded and was replaced by a sparkling smile.

"Annabeth!" Percy said. He stood-up and hugged her and then gave her a five second kiss. "I've missed you!" He then saw Piper at the back. "Thanks Pipes… Best gift ever."

"It wasn't all her idea now was it." A tall man with electric blue eyes and blonde set of hair said as he placed his arm on Pipers shoulder.

"Thanks man."

The party went on. Percy saw Leo near the dessert table. He was talking to someone in a white dress. Frank and Hazel where dancing to the soft music. Reyna was on the phone, while holding hands with Nico, who was also holding hands with Will Solace. Percy chuckled as he remembered when Nico first explained their current deal.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm. She motioned her thumb towards the door and they both went out. Once the door was shut Annabeth stared into Percy's eyes, they kissed.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Percy said smiling.

"Oh! Wait." Annabeth grabs something from her purse. "Here."

Percy held the box in his hands and kissed her again. He opened it and inside was a small pendant, the letters 'AxP' was written on it. He smiled at her and gave her a hug. They went inside and they parted for a while.

…

Percy offered for his friends to sleep in his building. Considering how the second and third floor where made for visitors. They used the elevator, which was rarely used. Percy showed them to their different rooms on the third floor. The second floor was a living room that was totally tech-out. It had a flat-screen TV, the latest gaming consoles, a Ping-Pong table, some couches and beanbags. It also had a kitchen and two bathrooms/washroom. Percy left them to sleep while he went up to his room on the fifth floor, which looked a little like the second floor.

He crawled into his bed, and silently fell asleep, wishing that no dream will trouble him, but demi-gods never get what they want.

Percy was in the air. He was encased in a small vortex that trailed his body. He could move freely too.

"Back for more?" A man asked.

Percy turned around. He saw the same man with dark raven hair and electric blue eyes.

"It must be fate meeting again." The man said, his voice choppy.

"Who are you?" Percy yelled, surprised that his voice came out.

"I've answered this already, haven't I?"

"Do you think I'll believe that bull-crap?" Percy retorted. "Who doesn't know who they are?" Percy face grew pale. "I'll understand if someone wiped your memory or something."

"Boy, I can honestly tell you, I have not lost my memories. Though, I also do not know who I am."

"Where is this place?" Percy asked. "I mean where in the sky but…"

"Yes we are in the sky." The man said. "What's so wrong about that? I'm guessing this is the first time you've flown?"

Percy was instantly confused. _Can a son of Poseidon fly?_ He thought.

"Well of-course! It's not as free of those who are sons of the four winds or Zeus, but you can."

"How?"

"You're stupid aren't you? You're doing it right now. Using a storm to fly. Your father is a storm bringer kid."

"So, you're telling me I could fly all this time?"

"Well yeah, it's not as strong as Fa—, it's time to go." He smiled. "Bye."

"Wait!" Percy yelled, but everything faded slowly.

…

Percy lie on his bed. "Crap" he muttered.

He got up and went down the stairs, he heard kissing and moaning.

"I love you." A voice said.

"I love you too," the girl moaned.

"Annabeth," the guy said. "What if Percy finds out."

"His flaw is loyalty," Annabeth said. "He wouldn't be suspicious of us. But I'm worried about Piper finding out, Jason."

Percy's heart dropped. His girlfriend cheating on him with Jason Grace; how could she?

"Nah, she's too in love with me to find out." Jason smirked. "I mean I picked you up from college."

Percy continued his way down. He walked pass Jason and Annabeth and made his way to the fridge. He got a glass water and drank it. He could hear silent curses from the two. He stared at them and Annabeth tried to talk but Percy raised his hand.

"I don't need to know why." Percy said coldly. "Where done Annabeth."

Annabeth got teary-eyes now. "Percy…" she said softly.

"I don't want to hear it." Percy said.

Jason looked at Annabeth. His shocked faced turned into anger. He pushed Percy through the window. And Percy landed on the hard pavement of New Rome. Jason jumped out of the second floor window, now hovering on top of Percy. He raised his arm and lightning shot out of the sky. Percy dodged to the left and gathered the moisture in the air. He hurled it all into Jason, soaking him from head to toe, but doing absolutely no damage.

Jason smirked. "Your little water won't protect you."

Percy stared at him. He created a miniature typhoon, but Jason chuckled even more.

"That ain't ganna help you, Jackson."

Percy urged the typhoon to trail his body. He slowly hovered over the ground. Percy smiled and urged himself to go upwards. Jason face clearly shocked of what's happening. He flew up high into the clouds and Percy followed. Jason used the wind and lightning to his advantage. The wind didn't do much but the lightning stung him, even though his been dodging all of it. Percy swirled up all the clouds and they quickly turned into water. He encased Jason in a dome of water. Jason desperately tried to get out but he couldn't. A lightning bolt stronger than Jason's flew past Percy, giving Jason the opportunity to get out.

"Nice try Jackson." Jason said. "This is my fathers domain."

Storm clouds started brewing. Jason started laughing. The clouds started surrounding Jason. His cocky face disappeared. He raced out and bushed the storm clouds with wind. Percy remembered what the weird man said, how his father was a god of storms too.

Percy smirked and said. "To bad, Grace. My father controls storms too."

"The fuck are you saying?" He said.

Percy called for the clouds and they followed. Rain started pouring out and Percy used it. He fired the stiff water towards Jason, and then used the rest to try and encase Jason again. Jason summoned his Gladius and tore right through Percy's dome. In response he took out Riptide and we engaged in full combat. He coated his sword with electricity and when their blades meet; Percy was hit with the sting of electricity. Percy tried to think of something fast. He then remembered Mt. St. Helen, where Percy had made a volcano explode. Percy placed all his strength on Riptide and when their swords meet again; Jason was blown down his Gladius shattering in the pressure of the shock, Percy on the other hand was electrocuted harder than last time. He let go of Riptide and fell to the ground.

…

The sun was bright on Percy and Jason's faces. They woke up and sat upright.

A girl screamed. Percy looked up and saw Jen. He smiled at her and reassured her. Jason on the other hand had stood up. He looked at Percy and his face grew pale.

Piper and the others went out of the door. Piper ran towards Jason, Percy quietly cursing. Leo and Reyna went towards Percy and fed him ambrosia and nectar.

"What the hell happened here?" Piper asked them.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you for reading the first chapter. umm, I've read the comments/reviews that where there. To answer the question about pairings, it still isn;t decide yet, but it's most likely going to be a PercyxPiper story. Oh, Read and Review please. Flames aren't prohibited but they are somewhat discouraged. LOL i guess, i'll also ad the Disclaimer: all rights reserved for Rick, blah blah blah, except for the story's story plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Closure (LeoPiper/Percy)**

**Leo**

Leo was woken up by a loud scream. He hurriedly whispered, "I love you. Oh, and stay low." to a girl with cinnamon hair, she opened her eyelids slightly to reveal her dark almond eyes.

"I love you too," she whispers and closes her eyes again. "Don't worry I still can't handle seeing Percy." She said with a smile.

It made Leo a bit jealous how his girlfriend, Calypso, was thinking about her former love.

Leo smiled at her and left the room quietly. The others might have heard the scream too, seeing as most of them had already raced down stairs. Leo followed and he reached the second floor. He scanned the area and saw a broken window. He ran to it and stared out. What he saw shocked him. Percy and Jason lying on the hard ground of New Rome.

It had exhausted the living hell out of Leo to go back to his room, where decent clothes and race downstairs, luckily everyone else where still too awestruck to move. He glanced at Jason, then at Percy. _They both look annoyingly cool. _Leo thought to himself.

Piper went ahead and tended his boyfriend, while Leo and Reyna went to Percy. They fed him some Ambrosia and Nectar.

"What the hell happened here?" Piper asked with Charmspeak.

Leo noticed Percy scowl at Jason. He then looked around for a gray eyed, blonde headed daughter of Athena, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh…" Leo let out, everyone's eyes now on him except for Percy and Jason.

"Leo? You know what happened?" Piper asked confused.

"Sort-of," Leo answered. "But you wouldn't like my guess."

Piper stared at him intently.

"Dude your hole's so screwed!" Leo stated at Jason.

Jason was letting out sparks. A couple of them scratched Piper, but it was to small to sting. Leo grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her away, Piper now even more curious than ever.

"Who won by the way?" Will Solace asked. "You to have clearly been fighting."

Percy and Jason stared at the ground.

"Jason," Percy said and everyone eyed him. "Let me finish. I knocked him out of the sky. But I didn't win."

"Percy was flying." Jason muttered. "He flew and called for a storm, in my father's domain. In my father's domain."

"I still don't know how all this happened people." Piper injected with a lot of Charmspeak.

"Jason cheated on you with Annabeth." Leo released. Everyone stared at him in disbelief, maybe trying to pass it off as a Leo prank.

"I'm sorry." Jason murmured.

Piper stared at him, tears forming at the bottom of her eyes. "I loved you?" She said now holding her lips. "I loved you!" Piper raced inside and disappeared from sight.

"Percy it's all right everything's ganna be o—," Nico said.

"Fuck off di Angelo." Percy said annoyed.

Will slapped Percy hard on the face. "If you're angry at Jason, don't drag it out on Nico!" He shouted, a crowd slowly forming around them. "We should go inside." Will darted off, Nico holding his hand. Reyna shortly followed afterwards.

Leo helped Percy stand up and went inside, motioning to Frank and Hazel to go in before him. Once Percy got in, he closed the door, leaving Jason outside.

…

Leo was really sorry for Jason. He was left outside, no breakfast, and no first-aid. Leo saw Annabeth sulking on the far corner of the second floor. He couldn't ask any the girls here because they're all better acquainted with Percy than Annabeth, well except for Piper, but she cheated with him so.

"Hey Leo." Hazel said behind him.

"Hazel!" Leo said, confused. "What about little Ms. pucker-up over there?" he said pointing at Annabeth.

"Leo!" she said.

Leo smiled. "Sorry…" he looked down. "What should we do?"

"Nothing." Hazel said coldly.

…

**Piper**

Piper can't comprehend what just happened. She believes Leo, but at the back of her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about why, why did Jason do such a thing. She sat on the side of her bed, and stared at the floor. _How did all this happen to begin whit? _Piper thought. _Annabeth! _Her eyes wide open, her mouth frowning. The only thing that came to mind was 'Annabeth'.

She stood up and slowly went outside. She went down the stairs and headed straight for the corner, where she last saw Annabeth. Leo stood there his eyes full of worry.

Piper stood in front of Annabeth, and as Annabeth looked up she immediately averted her eyes. Piper just stood there, not making a sound.

"I'm sorry…" Annabeth whispers. "I'm sorry!"

Piper's emotionless face turned into anger. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"How?" Piper asked with Charmspeak.

"It just did." Annabeth muttered

Piper raised her hand and almost slapped Annabeth, but she stopped mid-way. Tears started forming. Piper couldn't hit her because deep down she knew Jason wasn't as in love with her, than she was with him. "I forgive you…" Piper whispers. Annabeth looked up to see Piper holding an arm out. She took it and smiled, but that instantly fades.

"Percy." Annabeth said.

Piper smiles at her, "You should talk to him."

She hesitates. "I know." Annabeth looked at her and finally went up-stairs.

"And I should talk to Jason." She said with a sigh.

Piper went down to the shop. It was closed for the day because of what happened last night. She walked closer to the door, and as she grew closer she saw more and more of Jason, his blonde hair, his blue eyes, and the scar on his upper-lip. She just stared at him afraid of what he might say. She gulped and slowly reached for the door handle.

She craned back her arm and started crying silently. She hid herself on the inner side of the wall Jason was. She heard him muttering something about Percy. He still can't grasp the idea of Percy flying. _Great._ She thought. _Now he also has Percy on his mind._ Piper just sat there. He heard some thumping noise upstairs, but that wouldn't be possible because the place was soundproof.

She sat there for a couple more minutes. "Jason?" Piper said.

Jason looked up; he could hear a faint voice. "What?"

"Why?" She asked tears forming in her eyes. "Why?"

Jason chuckled. "I just sensed you liked someone else."

Piper's eyes opened wide. "Seriously."

"Yeah," Jason said. "I think it was wrong of me though."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Piper said standing up. She slowly went out and stood in front of Jason. "Why'd you resort to cheating?"

"I was scared that you'll leave me, that you'll realize." Jason said. "I began seeing Annabeth a year ago. She was crying in the university and called Percy, but he couldn't pick up, and then she called me and I went there and it just happened. I love you, but I love her too."

"We should break-up Jason." Piper said a small smile evident on her face; she half knew what he meant. "I'm sorry about us."

"It's ok."

Piper went back in. She heard Leo talking to someone in his room; it was a voice she never heard before. She knocked on the door and footsteps start to pace around. Piper opened the door to see a girl with cinnamon hair and dark hazel eyes. Piper saw her last night, though they never really got to talk, _Maybe she hooked-up with Leo last night._ Piper thought. She smiled. "Hi."

The girl placed her face outside the door and scanned the area. She pulled Piper in. "My name is Calypso. I've been dating this annoying numbskull, well since after the Giant war."

Piper remembered the name, Percy told her before. She was Percy's biggest what if, she loved him and Percy sort-of loved her back, back then. Then again Leo was sent there too after Percy.

"Piper," Piper said.

"Oh, gods…" Leo said frantic. "Do-don't tell Percy…" Leo practically shouted.

"Uh, sure. But why?"

"I'm not ready to talk to him yet." Calypso said.

Piper smiled at her, she hugged her and said, "Sure."

Leo let out a sighed and hugged and kissed Calypso. Piper saw a tint of worry on Leo's face, like he was scared.

…

**Percy**

Percy was lying on the bed he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, but he was to frustrated to stand up. He heard the footsteps get louder and saw a cute blonde with gray eyes. She was holding a knife.

"Percy, fight me." She said.

He looked at her confused. "Why?" he said coldly.

"We need to talk!" She said pulling Percy of the bed.

Percy stared at her, his anger nearly fading, he still has feelings for her, but they're slowly vanishing. "Follow me."

Percy led them to the elevator. They went in, and Annabeth looked at the buttons, it was lined numerically like this: One, Two, Three, Five. Annabeth always wondered where was the fourth floor. Percy pushed in a small portion of the wall; a new button appeared and he pressed it. The elevator started going down then opening again. The room was well lit, it had weights and dummies; the wall was plastered with different weapons, the windows where sealed shot, and the air felt dry. No water anywhere.

Percy stared at her knife. "Choose," he said pulling out Riptide from his pocket.

Annabeth grabbed a broadsword and returned to Percy. Percy went near an empty wall and slowly walked through it. As Annabeth got closer, she could feel the wall was drying up the place. She got in and felt a warm sensation. It felt like fire. Percy stood at the other side and readied his stance.

"Ready?" He said.

"Yeah…" she muttered.

She charged straight at Percy and slashed her sword where Percy's chest was supposed to be. Percy simply stepped back and swung his sword at Annabeth's sword and it went flying. She raced for it and readied her guard.

"What's up with the wall?" She asked.

"Hestia's handiwork." Percy said.

He slowly walked towards her and waited for her to make the first move. Annabeth swung her sword with the intent to push Percy backwards, and when he parried it he a large sound bombarded the place and Percy was pushed backwards, skidding on the floor.

"What's up with the sword?"

"Leo's handiwork."

She charged again to Percy and tried to stab Percy, but he sidestepped and used the side of his sword to sweep Annabeth of her feet. She stood back up and scrambled away.

"Look I'm sorry about Jason."

Percy remained silent.

She raced towards him again, this time putting all her strength into one blast. Percy parried it and the place was shook by the blast. Percy parried it with enough power to counter it.

"I was just so lonely and you where busy," she said swinging her sword.

Percy blocked some of it and returned with his own cluster of swings.

Annabeth parried them. "Jason came in your stead, and we sort-of connected." She planted the sword on the ground and used it as a pole and kicked Percy on the stomach right after he blocked her swing.

Percy unleashed a vibration on the floor and Annabeth's sword went flying along with her.

"I think we should formally break-up."

Percy stared at her intently. He held out his arm and pulled her up. "Sure. Just so you know, I always loved you."

"I know, and I'm a whore for cheating on you." She then went silent. "Won't everybody feel all the shaking?"

"Nah, this place was enchanted. Though they might have heard the explosions. Well slightly."

Annabeth smiled. She looked at Percy, "Can I have one last kiss."

"Sure…" he said hesitantly.

The instance their lips meet was the same instant where Percy's love for Annabeth disappeared, but it's also the instance where he regained an old friend. Their lips move away and they smile at each other.

_**RINGGG… RINGG… RING…**_

Percy's pocket roared. He picked up the phone.

"Percy something's wrong. We need you back in camp." Grover said. "Bring the others with you."

"What's wrong Grover!" Percy said.

"Rachel has been on Oracle mode for fours now. She muttered something about the son of the sea."

Percy's face went dark. Unless there was some other child then he was part of it. He closed the phone and grabbed Annabeth out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry if this is a couple of days late. Umm, the reason for that is a college entrance exam. This chapter is also the shortest so far. Thank you for reading my story i appreciate it and that's it, i'll try to update faster next time. READ & REVIEW please, flames are allowed, but greatly discouraged. Hope you like it. ^^'**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Prophecy (Percy, Calypso)<strong>

**Percy**

"Why are we going by foot?" Piper asked confused.

"Because, Leo broke the f-ing bus!" Annabeth said looking at a red Leo.

"Well it wasn't all my fault," Leo said blushing. "Let's just say it was pretty trashed before I got there." He said as Nico and Reyna turned red.

"A-hem…" Will said really annoyed.

"Guys, if Nico wasn't exhausted, then we all could have shadow traveled." Percy interjected.

"Where are we going exactly?" Jason asked annoyingly.

"Just ask Leo!" Percy fumed, obviously still holding resent for Jason.

"Where going to an underground bunker that we made." Leo said.

"Wait you made a Greek bunker in Roman territory!" Reyna asked.

"Chill Babe, it's both Greek and Roman." Leo said.

"What's in it then?" Frank asked curiously, everyone, except for Percy, drifted closer to Leo.

"You'll see once we get there!" Leo said grinning.

…

Percy and the others stood in front of a human-sized rock, at the top were the letters 'S' and 'E' where placed. Percy went closer and patted the middle of the rock four times, and kicked the bottom three times. The rock split open revealing a staircase going down.

"Welcome to the Bunker." Percy said gesturing to the staircase.

"One question," Piper interjected. "What did 'S' and 'E' mean?"

Leo frowned then smiled, "It stands for Esperanza and Sally." He said fixing his hair. "Percy and I made this place two years ago."

Percy was already halfway in before everyone else followed. When he reached the Bunker, he touched the wall and pushed a button. The lights went on, revealing a messy bunker with weapons and tools everywhere. It had small fountain at the side, and a couple of worktables plastered with different blueprints. Percy waited for everyone and placed his arm around Hazel, smiling.

"What'd you think?" He asked with a smile.

"It looks messy." Hazel said awkwardly.

"I know, but how'd you like it."

"It looks great!" Frank said, removing Percy's arm around Hazel and placing his own.

"I thought we needed to head to Camp?" Reyna and Nico said in unison, Will looking a bit jealous.

"What's so great down here?" Jason said.

Percy's smile faded.

"Follow me." Leo said, as he darted to a door.

"Percy," Annabeth said. "I'm really sorry."

Percy smiled a little bit, "I know."

They all went in the door. The room was lit with glowing gems, the place had wires everywhere that where connected to some machine. Leo went to the machine and began pressing buttons and moving levers.

"You guys better stand back." Leo said grinning.

Leo pulled the largest lever, and rays fired from the corners of the ceiling. Slowly a warped tunnel formed at the center of the room. It looked as if the inside was layered with flames, while the outside was a coating of water and metal.

Percy went in first, and felt a slight warm sensation cover his body, and then he was out. He was sanding in the middle of a clearing, a forest right in front of him. There was a small stream and some rocks scattered all around. He saw smoke from the other side of the forest, and he simply thought, _How long has it been since I last stood here? _He turned to the tunnel, hearing a few giggles and soft screams, from the girls, once they where out, Percy saw their red flustered faces.

"What the hell was that?" Annabeth breathed out.

"It was kind-a tickly." Hazel said.

"And the warmth just envelopes you, right." Piper said as they all nodded in agreement.

"You just felt the flame of home." Percy said, as the others all got out.

"Been a while since I last used that." Leo said fixing his hair.

"Let's get going." Nico said as he let go of Will's hand.

…

Percy and the others stood in front of the Blue House. On it's porch was a really frantic satyr with ivory horns, curly hair, and a messy goatee. He jogged towards Percy.

"Percy!" he shouted. "You got to see Rachel, she's inside. This hasn't happened before!"

The Blue House's door slowly creaked open. A girl with red hair and glowing green eyes came out of it. She opened her mouth and mist came out. She turned towards me.

"Among ten the king's son shall choose.

The chosen shall the die by the hands of her muse,

But find light in a world of black,

And once again return to the pack.

The son of lightning shall injure his father,

But fail to do so by the hands of another.

The sea's son shall be without,

But face a foe with a single shout.

The daughter of love will draw trouble.

Wisdom's daughter will take a gamble.

The son of flames shall be extinguished,

Unless his love has been vanquished.

Even after the final brawl,

Olympus shall finally fall."

Rachel fell, luckily Percy went there on time and caught her. She smiled at him, "Honestly if I wasn't the oracle, I would've kissed you right now." She said grinning. "Well that and because Annabeth is your girlfriend."

"Haha, I guess you should know." Percy muttered, he went closer to her and whispered. "We broke-up a day ago."

Percy steadied Rachel and supported her before letting her go. She was now blushing and looking awkwardly at Percy.

"What's the story between them?" Piper asked Grover.

"It's a long story." Grover said. "Besides what's important is the prophecy."

"His right Piper." A deep voice said out of nowhere. "How was you're little vacation?"

"Good."

"I'm the only son of the King right?" Jason said.

"So I'll be choosing one of ten people, and whoever I choose will die because he'll be killed by his loved one."

"Ten?" Percy asked confused. "I've heard that somewhere before."

"We all have," Leo said. "It's a number Perce!"

"No I mean, somewhere important, I just can't remember."

"Well the other lines are quite direct aren't day." Annabeth said. "Maybe this'll start when the King's son chooses."

Everyone was slightly edgy. They all went inside the Blue House, Percy saw Piper heading into the forest. He quietly closed the door and followed her. She stopped at Zeus' fist, and sat down on a rock.

Percy sat down next to her causing her blush.

"Why are you here?" She said. "This is my alone spot."

"Well technically this place isn't yours," He said. "It's actually cursed you know, well they called it curse when Kampe died here."

"I don't care about her." She said.

"Now let me ask you." Percy said holding her hand. "Why are you here."

"It's nothing."

"Is it about the prophecy?"

"No," she said.

"Then what is it about?"

"I just like it here okay!"

"Something's troubling you." Percy said smiling at her.

"Being at camp just brings memories of Jason and me."

"Well Annabeth and I are in the same boat."

"It's just that I—,"

"It's okay, you don't really have to tell me."

She smiled at Percy and slowly their faces crept closer.

"PERCY!" someone yelled. "Where are you?"

They looked at each other a bit confused. Percy got up and went, waving goodbye to Piper.

…

**Calypso**

_They've been gone for a while now. Not that I can complain. I have the hall building for myself; I just wish Leo were here with me. _Calypso thought.

She strolled along the building floor by floor. She pressed a button going down below the store and it opened up. It was a garden. At the side were moonlaces, and the whole garden was covered with different kinds of flowers. There was an archway leading to a bridge where a gazebo was placed in the center of a pond. At the top of the gazebo read 'Calypso's Garden' Calypso sat down and tears falling down.

_He hasn't forgotten about me._ She thought. Her face turned red as she started thinking about Percy. _But I have Leo._

She cleared her head and went to the elevator. She went to the last floor. It was a poolroom, with chairs and everything, although she quickly went back up.

She lay in Leo's room and calmly slept.

"Hello Calypso." A man said.

"Morpheus," Calypso said. "What gives me the honor of talking to you?"

"Oh, it isn't me who called for you." Morpheus stated. "It was him." He pointed at her back.

"Hello darling…" he said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm a son of a fool, a thing we have in common." He said. "I need you to stay away from them, from the demi-gods."

"Why?"

"I'll give you something first." He stretched out his arm. "Here grab my arm."

She took it and the next thing she knew was that she was strapped to a chair. She tried to scream but no sound came out.

"Now then let's have a bit of fun." He said smiling wickedly.

…

She sat on the chair. Blood was covering her whole body, and splatters where on the floor. She was released from her bindings.

"If you ever want to feel that pain again, disobey me. Understand?"

"I will never obey you!" She spat blood in his face.

"You've got spunk." He grinned. "I like that. So be it then, do as you wish. I was only saving you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know soon enough." And he was gone.

She woke up with a start. Her body covered in sweat. Her phone was vibrating and she opened it to see Leo calling.

"Hey babe," he said with sadness in his voice. "Just stay there okay. Wait for us."

"Okay," She said. "But I need to tell you something."

"No time, where discussing a prophecy." He said. "I love you."

"Love you too."

And he hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry if this was late, it's been a busy and embarrassing week. Obviously i didn't get to fulfill what i said about posting faster, but i'll try to next time. Hope you like this chapter. and umm R&R (READ & REVIEW) pls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The End (Reyna, Nico)<strong>

**Reyna**

The moon glowed a dim white, the sky was deep blue, and the air was filled with the scent of sweaty demi-gods. Camp Half-Blood was the same as it always was to Reyna, but somehow it felt different at the same time. Her fingers where entwined with Nico's and her heart was beating faster than normal. She stole a slight glance at Nico and he did the same to her. They stare at each other and slowly crept closer.

"Hey guys!" Will said sitting between them, and then giving Nico a Peck to the cheek.

_God! I hate this situation. _Reyna thought. _I love him, he loves me, but Will just had to be in love with him too, and a more annoying part, he loved him too._

"Will," Nico said. "I want to spend some alone time with Reyna."

Will stared at him with worry in his eyes. "Fine!" he said while strolling away.

"Nico I do—," Reyna said getting cut-off by Nico's warm lips.

"Reyna please don't make this hard for me." Nico whispered sadly.

"Nico, I just don't think we can have a three-way relationship. It pains me to see you with someone else." She said suddenly chuckling, "Even if he's a guy too."

"I can't choose between you two…" Nico let out. "I just can't."

"I'll make it easier." Reyna said, kissing him. "Choose him."

"But,"

"No buts…" she said placing her finger on his lips. "I'll wait, if you realize that you love me more, that I'm the only one you love. If not, at-least you're with someone 'you' love."

Nico's eyes flooded with tears. "I don't wan—,"

"I'll always be waiting."

…

She was on a clearing in the forest. It was supposedly where the portal was, but sadly it wasn't there. Tears still continued to role down her face, reflecting the dim light of the moon. She wiped her tears and slowly closed them. It took some time but she finally fell asleep.

She was staring at the sky. She looked around and saw different buildings. Some where even so small she could see the top. She guessed that she might be on a rooftop and sat down on the ledge. She stared out into the blazing lights of the city, a dark shadow past by. She heard a rumble on the roof she was on and instantly turned around, fist ready to fight.

"Lower your weapons young one." The person said having a confusing voice.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Such a sad moment," the being said. "You forgot the face of your very own mother."

Her eyes grew wide. "Lady Bellona."

"No formalities needed from my daughter." She said. "I came here to bestow upon you my blessing. Darker the nights grow, an evil is stirring."

"What evil?" She asked.

"We are not certain," Bellona said. "The Roman aspects seem to lack information."

"Why not ask the Greeks?"

"They are the Greeks. The only few who might have an idea where the three brothers, but they refuse to say it."

"Do you have an idea?"

"We are wasting time," Bellona hissed. "Raise your head." Bellona said touching her forehead. A brilliant aura surrounded her, she felt stronger than ever before. "Before I leave, one last thing. Be careful."

"Yeah."

Reyna was now alone. The lights of the city slowly turned off. Even though she knew something bad was going to happen, she could only think of Nico.

…

The glow of the sun looked perfect on Reyna's soft skin. She stood up and went towards the pavilion and sat down for breakfast. Percy sat down next to her; she looked at him confused, while he quietly ate his blue food.

"What's wrong?" Percy said, while Leo was sitting down across form them.

"Nothing." Reyna said, "It's just that I broke up with Nico."

"Wh-what?" Leo blurted out. "What the fuck happened?"

"I just couldn't stand the situation," she muttered. "I told him: I'll be waiting for him to truly love me."

"Yeah, I kind-a guessed that's what happened." Percy said sipping some blue coke. "I've always questioned why you agreed to it in the first place. If you love someone, then it'll pain you to see them with someone else."

"Yeah," Leo said looking away from Percy.

Reyna stood-up. "I'm ganna go train. Want to come with?"

"I'll catch up later." Leo said.

"I'll go there with Leo." Percy said. "Oh, and before I forget, this is for you." He handed Reyna a necklace with a spear pendant. "Your mom asked me to give this to you." He said blushing.

"Thanks." She wore it. "In the Coliseum okay."

…

Sweat was dripping down her skin. She tied her shirt just under her breasts revealing her perfect waist. Leo got in and gulped. He took out a war harmer from his belt and swung it a couple of times, his arms radiating fire. Percy got there a minute later. He brought out Riptide and smirked.

"So whose first?" Percy asked.

"Me." Reyna said confidently.

They readied their stances and Leo waved his hand to signal start. Percy charged towards Reyna. When their swords met Percy said, "Want me to get serious?"

Reyna smirked, "If you aren't serious against me then you'll lose."

The next time their swords met, Reyna flew a couple of feet away. Percy then slashed at his leg and it bled. Percy staggered to regain his footing but then Reyna kicked him in the gut he fell down. Percy rolled around and swung the blunt side of his sword at Reyna's side. She couldn't block it so she took it head on. She fell to the ground Percy slashed down, so Reyna pushed herself away. Percy's sword cut the chain of Reyna's pendant. It grew in size and became a spear. It flew at Reyna's side, and it poked the air and swung itself in a circular motion. Reyna smiled.

"Thanks mom." Reyna blurted.

The spear was fighting against Percy while Reyna just stood there. Percy hit it with his full force and it flew back to Reyna's side.

"Nice weapon you have there." Percy shot.

"You still have those annoying tricks though." She shot back.

"Look out!" Leo yelled staring behind them.

…

**Nico**

The night grew colder; Nico felt like the flame of his life was getting weaker. He stared at Reyna's receding back. He felt so confused. He just sat there, pondering on what to do.

"Oh, little demi-god." A man said. "Thinking about a bitch are we?"

"Show yourself!" Nico roared.

"A little to full-of-yourself are we," the man said. "Don't worry young-one, I'll personally handle your problem. In fact, I'll tell you a secret. She was chosen!" the man laughed. "I chose her."

Nico's eyes grew wide. "You're the king's son. A son of Zeus!"

"Aren't you the sharpest knife in the drawer?"

"What are you ganna do to Reyna?"

"Boy, it isn't what I'm going to do." He chuckled. "It's what you're going to do. You've heard the Prophecy right. The prophecy I sent to that red-head."

"It wasn't Apollo who delivered that message?"

"I'm not supposed to exist!" He shouted. "They wouldn't know who I am!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Two words. My destiny."

And just like that he was gone. Nico was left there again alone.

…

Nico went into his Cabin. Hazel was sleeping on her bed, so Nico pressed forward slowly. He got in his bed and lay down. He closed his eyes, and instantly saw light. He looked around and noticed that he was in the entrance of the coliseum. When he entered he saw Percy and Reyna, they where training together, but when they finished Percy kissed her. Nico raced in broke them apart. They stared at him and started to laugh. Nico reached his arms towards Reyna. She pushed them away and spat on the ground.

"You don't love me!" She yelled. "You love that Homo!"

"I love you both." Nico yelled.

"You can't love us the same way. I know you'll choose him."

"But Reyna,"

"Percy loves me, and me alone. I'll be with him from now on." She kissed Percy and slowly took off his clothes.

"No!" Nico yelled.

"No!" he sat with a start.

He heard shuffling. "Nico what's wrong." Hazel said sitting beside him.

"It's nothing. Let's just go back to sleep."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Hazel went back to her bed and slept, but Nico couldn't dare close his eyes.

…

The sun came up. He took a shower and put on some clothes. When he went to the pavilion, he saw Reyna talking to Percy and Leo, and then she left. I sat at an empty table. The campers where just beginning to wake up. Some saw Percy and Leo and went to talk to them all excitedly; some even saw Nico and approached him too. Nico saw Leo get up and went away, and a minute a few minutes Percy got up and went.

Nico finished his food and walked around camp. He was thinking about checking the coliseum, but he shook his head. He kept walking and walking, until he stumbled upon the coliseum.

"Look out!" A guy shouted.

Nico went inside and saw Leo, Percy, Reyna, and some guy swinging a sword. Percy was looking at the man, his face full of shock.

"You," Percy muttered.

"So glad you remember me." He said, Nico realizing the voice.

"It's you!" Nico said.

The man turned around. "I expected as much. Don't worry, I'm eradicating a problem for you."

"What?" Nico asked.

"How do you guys know each other?" Leo asked.

"I care not of you pest!" He yelled. "I just came here to kill this girl."

"No!" Nico yelled.

"You'll have to get through me first." Percy said.

"I can fight for myself." Reyna said.

"I don't think this guy is someone you can handle." Percy said. "Run! Run as far as you can."

"I ain't doing that!" Reyna said.

"Reyna," Nico said running towards the man. "Stay behind Percy."

Nico pulled out his sword. He slashed at the man, but got parried by a hand. He pushed Nico away and turned toward Percy and Reyna. Leo came out of nowhere and hit the man's forehead with his hammer, but the man wasn't fazed. He kicked the air out of Leo and slashed his sword at Percy. Percy parried it, but then he thrust his other arm into Percy's guts, blood came flying out. He took out his hand and backslapped Percy away. Reyna used her spear to thrust at the man but it didn't scratch him.

"What the hell are you?" Reyna said.

"Your murderer." He slashed at Reyna's sword and it slew to the side.

Leo swung his hammer at the man just after gathering air. It hit his side but it he didn't even bulge. The man clearly irritated punched Leo onto a wall and Leo went limp. Nico dashed in but the man's foot struck his temple, so he fell down.

"Now time to finish this." The man smiled.

"Fuck you!" Reyna yelled.

Nico reached towards the man. "Don't" A dark aura gathered around his hand. His eyes turned black and he whispered, "Come."

The man smiled. "Finally!" he said. "This wouldn't be interesting if only nine of them got to fight me." He jumped out of the way.

Reyna slowly fell to the ground. She couldn't speak nor move. A dim light was gathering from her towards Nico's arm. She lay on the ground, her body slowly turning to ash and disappearing into the wind. Nico and Leo where passed out. Percy on the other hand saw everything. The man smiled at him.

"I bid you farewell," he said. "And remember, Perseus, it has already begun." Then he disappeared in blinding light.

Percy's tears where falling. He held his stomach and grabbed a necklace on the ground. He wore it and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm super sorry for this late update. I am also sorry about this seeming like it was half baked. I mean the holidays went by. Please READ&REVIEW. I mean seriously review guys!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Forge &amp; a Key (Percy, Leo, Piper)<strong>

**Percy**

The young campers where busy with their everyday regimen, oblivious to what has transpired in their very own duelling arena. Chiron on the other was explaining to the camp counsellors what had happened. While Grover was busy with preparing Reyna's funeral rights.

Percy sat there at the dining pavilion, motionless, for the next few hours. His face was pale while staring at Reyna's necklace, which he lifted up to dangle in-front of him. He placed it down to see Annabeth in front of him. He averted his eyes and stared at the pendant.

"For crying out-loud, Percy!" Annabeth screamed. "You got to pull yourself together! You look like you lost the love of your life or something!"

Percy hid the necklace in his pocket. He just stared at two annoyingly beautiful gray eyes, not mouthing a word.

"Fuck!" she yelled, and then stormed of.

A few minutes after that he felt to warm palms cover his eyes. He turned and saw a gorgeous brunette, he couldn't help but smile, but that too, quickly faded.

"Annabeth looked really pissed." Piper chuckled. She then smiled. "You wouldn't have had something to do with that, did you?"

"Probably," Percy breathed.

"Do you want to walk with me?" Percy just stared at her. "Come on!" She said while pulling his arm.

Percy didn't mouth a word, so Piper pulled his arm and went. She led him to a crowd. It was starting. They where burning the shroud of Bellona, Nico stood near the hearth staring into the blazing beauty.

"Shit!" Percy yelled.

Everyone appeared to have heard it because they all turned their way to him. He stormed off and the other six followed him. He ran to the beach and just as he was prepared to jump, Jason caught him with the air and pulled him back."

"Percy," Annabeth said. "We know how you feel."

"You don't!" He roared. "They warned me. I knew this was going to happen! I was too weak to protect her." As he was yelling the water crashed and swirled.

"Percy," Hazel said. He went up to Percy and placed her arms around him. Percy noticed Frank being uneasy with what's happening. Hazel released her embrace and eyed Percy. She raced her arm and slapped Percy so hard that he fell on the ground. "Get yourself together!"

Percy and everyone stared at her in shock. Hazel never really got mad, well they've never really seen her get mad.

"Will sulking alone bring her back?!" Hazel questioned. "Honestly, you're acting like you've never seen death before." She extended her arm to Percy. He took it and stood up. "You might've been too weak to protect her, and I mean that's saying something. There where three of you guys and—," she shot Percy with piercing eyes. "So you've got to find your balls and pick them up, cause right now, my pinkie is manlier than you."

"Woah," Leo said. "I mean Hazel, that was sort-a hot."

Hazel's face turned red, "Shut up Leo!"

"I'm sorry guys." Percy stammered.

…

**Leo**

Leo went to his cabin after that whole show. He took his tool belt off, and sat on his bunk inside his private quarters in the cabin. The fire of his forge shined bright and strong. Perhaps stronger than it should be. Leo went closer to it and placed his hand in the flame, being fire-proof has it's rewards, he felt a soft silky object.

"Please remove your hand from my head." A young girl spoke.

Leo jumped away from shock and fell on his bum.

"My name is Hestia, former Olympian, and goddess of the hearth." Hestia said emerging from the flames of Leo's forge.

Leo stood up, "Hey. So why are you here?"

"I need the flames of Hephaestus, and you're the only child with his fire." Hestia said calmly. "I'll also need your forging ability and Perseus Jackson."

"Sure," Leo said. "Should I get him now?" Leo asked.

…

Leo came back with a sweaty Percy. When Leo found him he was training like hell. Percy was climbing the lava wall without minding the lava, something that only he had done before, and countless other exercises that'll strengthen his fundamentals.

Percy saw the young Hestia and hugged her. Leo on the other hand was amazed on how close Percy was to the goddess.

"A-hem," Leo interrupted. "Why'd you need us?"

"I'm here to give Percy a blessing of some-sort." Hestia said. "The gods are feeling an ominous feeling, and they're giving their children and champions blessings. We fear that this foe will bring havoc over the world."

"What is it then?" Leo questioned her.

"Thank you Lady Hestia." Percy said.

"It's this." Hestia took out a long scythe. The blade was made of celestial bronze on one side and iron on the other.

Percy grew wary, "That's Kronus' scythe."

"What!" Leo said.

"Yes," Hestia agreed. "But this isn't the blessing. Bring out Riptide for me. And Leo prepare your forge."

"Yes ma'am." Leo said raising his hand to his head in a salute.

"We're going to melt this with the combined Flame of Hephaestus and my own." Hestia explained, Leo listening intently. "We are going to forge Riptide together with this cursed item to create a new type of metal."

"Seriously!" Leo said excitedly.

"Sadly though, I cannot permit you to forge your weapon with it." Hestia said. "It is simply too dangerous for people to get a hold of this."

"Fine then." Leo said, his eyes glinting. "We need to chop the whole thing into smaller pieces first."

…

The combined fire of the hearth and the forge was ready. The pieces of metal was ready too. Leo took the broken pieces and placed them in metal pot. He placed his arm under the thing and connected himself with the fire. He flexed his arm and the fire grew stronger. He took more pieces and hid some in his belt, while putting more into the pot. He continued this small process without the goddess knowing.

"Now we wait." Leo said.

It took a couple of hours but the metal was ready. Hestia asked for Riptide, and Percy handed him the pen. Without uncapping it she threw the thing in the pot, and the thing glowed brightly. Leo took out some tongs and took out a bright molten sword. He got a hammer and began hitting it, making it sharper than it was before. Once he was done he dipped the whole thing in a bucket of water. Steam came bursting out. Leo took the sword up and the same hilt and guard appeared. The blade on the other hand was silver.

"What is that?" Percy asked.

"Optimum Silver." Hestia said.

"What so special about this?" Leo asked the goddess.

"It's imbedded with Kronus' power." She handed Percy the sword. "Meaning it has a small amount of time manipulation. You jut need to find out what that ability does."

"I'll leave you guys be." Leo said as he left the room.

He took out a piece of metal and smiled at it.

…

**Piper**

Piper was visited by her mother last night. She was given a blessing, if only it was something useful. Piper couldn't even understand what it does. She stared at a golden key her mother gave her. She placed it in her pocket.

She left her cabin and found herself strolling towards Cabin three. She knocked on the door and she heard a, 'come in'. She opened the door and went inside. The door shut behind her, and all the windows too. _It's just Percy right? He's just using the water in the air to scare me right? _She thought. The curtains suddenly shut themselves and the place grew dark, just dark enough to hide anyone who might've been in there.

"Percy?" she asked.

"Here to confess your love?" a voice said.

"Where are?" she asked. "What are you?"

"I've answered that way too many times." He said. "The real question is 'Who are you?'"

"What do you mean?"

"It wasn't noticeable before, but you're clearly more than a demi-god. You probably hold more potential than that Jackson, maybe just the same."

"What do you want?"

"A challenge." The man said opening a curtain. "The gods already got the message. Jackson already got it. I even sent a messenger to retrieve someone."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked with charmspeak.

"Honestly," He said. "To scare you guys. Those men already witnessed my strength. But since are giving blessings, I'll join in." He grabbed her hand and placed a key on her hand. This too was gold, but the tip was just a tad different.

"What is it with gods and keys?!" Piper yelled.

"You'll figure it out," He said. "Good bye young Piper."

"Fuck!" Piper said.

The man disappeared into the shadows, the sting of electricity was left in the air.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys... I had exams and stuff, i also tried to make it more descriptive. I hope you guys enjoy it, and umm... if you like it this version of my writing better, i'll try to do it like this... ohh yeah Read & REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Petty Petty (Annabeth, Jason, Nico)<strong>

**Annabeth**

Annabeth wasn't thinking straight. Her hands kept fidgeting on her shirt and hair. Her face was red, flushed with emotions. She stared straight at the opposing wind and her confused face turned into anger. _What the fuck, Percy! _She thought.

The young campers stared at the blonde haired, gray eyed, daughter of Athena. Annabeth kicked the dirt on the ground while sighing at the same time. _Do I still like him?_ She asked herself. _Shit, I wanna see him._ She walked toward her former cabin, the owl symbol slightly faded. Her younger siblings bowing at her, knowing she was part of the seven who saved the world.

She sat at her old bunk, which was now occupied by a young twelve year old girl. Honestly she didn't even know why she went there. She looked around, and noticed how nothing had really changed in the Athena cabin. There were still messy post-its on the walls, scattered books everywhere, and some doodles here and there. Obviously they just finished the morning check list.

Annabeth went outside and darted towards the dining pavilion, passing between groups of demi-gods, and hungry satyrs. She stopped mid-way and saw a blue eyed, blonde headed boy with a scar on his upper right lip, Jason. He was talking to a short Latino boy with dark hair and pointy ears, Leo. Annabeth's thoughts changed from Percy to Jason. _Why hasn't he talked to me since his fight with Percy? _Annabeth pondered. _Does he still love Piper? _She quickly made her way to the dining pavilion. She got a plate of grapes and ate until they were gone.

"Hey," a soft voice said behind her. "Been a while... I mean us talking."

She turned around and she was faced with a pair of sea green eyes. Her startled face was enough to make Percy grin.

"How've you been?" Percy asked while his sea green eyes shifted to the table.

Annabeth gazed at his jet-black hair. "Good..." she said awkwardly.

"That's good," Percy said emptily.

"Don't you think this is weird?" She asked, her face slowly regaining its composure.

"What is?" Percy said innocently.

"You know darn well what I mean!" She shouted, catching the attention of the campers and Dionysus. Annabeth noticed this and pulled Percy into the surrounding woods. "What's happening to us? We used to be best-friends and now what."

Percy's eyes trailed along the woods. The mossy rocks and the muddy ground complimented each other rather well. The smell of leaves flooded the place; while the slight gaps in-between the leaves let the light pass through and illuminate the place.

Annabeth noticed Percy's lack of interest. "Answer me!" She shouted again, this time even louder.

"What do you want me to say?!" He shouted back. "You fucking cheated on me! I mean seriously." He said turning away from her. "I know we've talked about this, but it'll never be the same between us. We'll still be friends, but..."

"Percy..." Annabeth said regretting her actions.

"We have to go, people might look for us." Percy said already leaving. He turned his head, the frown on his face turned into a half-smile. "See you later."

Annabeth placed her weight on an old tree, and slowly slid down. She sighed and stared into the sky.

**Jason**

Jason was still deep in thought about Percy's new found powers. Even witnessing Hazel's burst wasn't enough to distract his mind about anything else, it was always Percy. He was chatting with Leo, but in reality, Leo was the one who said almost everything, he'll just place his input on several things, and let Leo do the rest. Even that wasn't a distraction, everything that was said came in one ear and out the other.

A hand suddenly appeared right in front of Jason's face. It startled him, but then he heard: "Hey man, are you even listening?" Leo asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Jason muttered.

"Uh huh," Leo said. "What was just telling you?"

"It's something to do with fire right?" Jason said unsure if he guessed correctly.

Leo eyed him, but then he let it go. "That's not it man..." he said. "And since you weren't listening, you'll never know."

Jason spotted Leo hiding some glittering metal into his belt. _Why hadn't I notice this before?_ He asked himself. "Come on dude, tell me. I promise I'll listen this time."

"Okay," Leo said gladly. "It all started when Hestia needed my fire, although it was surprising that a goddess would come visit me, I might be turning into quite a Ladies man."

Jason snorted on that. "Yeah right."

"Dude," Leo said puffing out his chest and pulling his hair back. "Who wouldn't want me?" Jason laughed at that. "Anyways, Hestia asked me to call Percy-,"

_Percy,_ Jason's head got flooded in by random thoughts; battles he'd won, battle's Percy had won, him using his powers, Percy using his. It got him quite annoyed, seeing as Percy was in favour of everything. In fact he was starting to feel jealous. Percy had almost everything, and the things he'd thought were special to him, turned out to be Percy's thing too.

"What the fuck dude?" Leo asked, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry." He said, "It's just..."

Leo punched his arm, a wild grin paired with puzzled eyes suddenly emerged from the annoyed look he gave. "Sorry J, I'll be right back." Leo said while running to the gap between two cabins.

Leo decided to wait for Leo but it was already twenty minutes since he wandered off, so Jason decided to leave. He walked around, gave autographs and tips to some campers who asked for them, and flew from here and there. After everything, he decided to go to the dining pavilion. He heard a few screams here and there, but decided to still go.

When he got there a man with sea green eyes, and jet-black hair emerged out of the woods, Percy. Rage, Anger, Fear, He felt all those when he saw him, he wanted to crush this man in a fair fight. He approached Percy slowly. Percy on the other hand became revealed anger in his eyes with a hint of melancholy.

"Percy," Jason said.

"Jason," Percy said nodding his head in recognition. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really," Jason said. "Just came to check on the shouting."

"It's done," Percy said.

"I can hear that." He said. "Where you the one causing it, Seaweed-brain?"

That obviously hit Percy a little too close to home because Percy suddenly sucker-punched Jason square on the jaw, the force was so great it pushed Jason a few feet away.

Jason being the prideful son of Zeus he was, fired a lightning bolt onto Percy making him bow on one knee. But the only thing that Percy said was, "Annoying."

**Nico**

In everyone's mind, the mysterious man was the one who killed Reyna. But in Nico's, he took all the blame. He knew what had killed her. It was him, he called for her soul. Weirdly though, he never felt Reyna's soul disappear. It never crossed to the dead, which scared Nico even more.

He lay on his bed in camp, seeing that the Hades cabin wasn't being used by new campers meant he still had it for himself. Well he had with Hazel, but she rarely uses it. He was just lying there, not moving, and not mouthing a word, only silently weeping.

"Nico," A familiar voice said behind his cabin door. "Open up, I know you're in there. It's me, Will."

Nico didn't do anything. He didn't stand nor responded. Seeing as the last person he wants to see right now is Will.

"Come on Nic," Will plead. "Open up."

Nico still ignored him. _Why do you only realize things when they're gone?_ He asked himself, his crying getting louder.

"NICO!" Will shouted.

Nico still didn't do anything.

"FINE THEN!"

Nico heard the fleeting feet. He turned to his side, and closed his eyes, slowly waiting for Hypnos to cast his sweet spell on him, and that it did.

Nico stood in a dark void. Glittering lights scattered everywhere, from the ground to the skies. The lights encircled around him. Nico found them rather beautiful, and it felt somewhat familiar. When Nico set his eyes in front of him, he saw a stunning crouched figure, it had its arms around its thighs and its head was placed on its knee, its long black hair covering its face barely, noticing that it was a girl. He approached her cautiously, I little part of him wished it was Reyna, but he knew it wasn't, still he called out the name, "Reyna?" unsure why he did so.

The girl raised her head, "Percy?" she said.

"No," Nico said honestly, "I'm Nico." He raised his arm, but the girl just stared at it.

She stood up, and Nico turned his gaze for the girl was bare. He took of his Aviator Jacket and handed it over.

"Put that on." He said.

As told the girl received it and wore it. She zipped it up, while saying: "My name is Zoe."

Nico's eyes flared, "Zoe?" he said, "As in Zoe Nightshade?"

"Do I know you?" she asked with a puzzled look.

"I'm Bianca's little brother," Nico said tearing up. "You guys, umm, took her in a quest when I was ten. She died because of it."

Zoe's eyes widened. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine." He said, "It's all in the past." Nico looked around. "Where are we?"

"I'm not allowed to answer that." Zoe said with a sad look on her face.

"Okay, then why are you here... aren't you supposed to be dead."

"I sort-of am." She said, "There isn't anything you can do here."

"Yeah, it's like a brighter version of the Fields of Asphodel." Nico said. "So about Percy, what's up with that?"

Zoe turned her gaze and turned red.

Nico saw that, "Oh... Can I ask you one last thing?"

"I'll answer what I can."

"Do you like P-," And Nico woke up. "Honestly!"

"Huh?" A girl said.

Nico turned around to see a brown headed girl with golden eyes. "How'd you get in?"

"Uh, Hello... key." She said holding-up her copy of the key.

"Right..." Nico said burying himself in his pillows. "of course."

"So what was your dream about?" Hazel asked sitting by his bedside.

Nico got up and sat beside his half-sister, "It was nothing." He said. "Well nothing important."

Hazel scanned him. "Okay then," she stood up. "Chiron wants all of us to gather in the Big House."


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so, so. so, sorry... really terrible writer's block and what not. I'll try to get out of it... oh, and I've been thinking of a crossover story of PJO and Harry Potter, don't know if i'll make it though. This is by far my shortest chapter so far. Read &REVIEW, seriously! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Hell (Poseidon, Percy)<strong>

**Poseidon**

The sea god just got in. He noticed the others where all there, well except for Dionysus, who was left to take care of the kids. The throne room seemed the same, well almost; there were two additional thrones for Hestia and Hades, well guest thrones. The others stared at the sea god enter the room. Why he was called in, he doesn't know.

"Finally," Zeus released. "Welcome brother."

"What is this about?" Poseidon asked annoyed, sitting down on his throne.

"Ah, yes..." Zeus said turning his head toward Athena. "Proceed."

"Yes father," Athena said. Poseidon stared at the grey-eyed goddess amused at what he saw. "A mysterious man was spotted in Camp Half-Blood, there was one casualty. Reports also stated that the man seemed invulnerable."

"We need to find out who this man is." Zeus said.

"Is he a god of some-sort?" Hades asked.

"We aren't certain." Athena said.

"You don't need to guess anymore," a foreign voice appeared out of nowhere. "I am a god, well a nameless god, but a god nonetheless."

"Who are you?" Hera asked.

"The rightful king." The man said appearing with a blinding light, followed by loud roar.

Ares chuckled. "Hah! You look weak!"

"Try me." The man brushed his raven black hair. His electric blue eyes glinted with joy.

Ares grunted. He then jumped out of his throne and charged the man, a sword suddenly appearing in his hands. He readied himself to swipe at his neck, but the man raced his hand and blocked the sword without even looking at it. Ares' eyes flared with shock. He quickly turned and his sword hit the man's ribs. He neither flinched nor wavered. He then smiled and hit Ares on his shoulder and Ares fell.

The gods looked at him in fear. He single-handedly bested the god of war. "I'll give you a suggestion. Come at it all at once."

The gods roared in anger. They were being mocked by a nameless fool. The man approached the goddess of beauty. He caressed her hair then shocked her with electricity, it felt so familiar to her, and as she lost consciousness she remembered where from.

"You all ready?" he said smiling.

The battle started, moments later only Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Artemis, and Athena where the only ones left standing. Some of them where panting and out of breath, while the others stilled seemed fine.

"You are all that remain." He said. "I request a man to man fight with your liege."

"You fool!" Zeus shouted. "Fine then!" He said, being the arrogant man he was.

He stood in-front of the man; electricity was coming out of Zeus. Zeus released a beam of lightning, it was then parried the same type of attack. Zeus became wide-eyed. Zeus roared louder. "Who are you!?"

"You'll figure it out before we meet again." He said that as he appeared behind the king and elbowed his head.

Zeus fell to the ground and Athena rushed in to help him. The man stared at her. He ignored her and proceeded toward Hades.

"Stand down." He said, "I have proven my strength. I need not fight any of you anymore; well perhaps I should defeat the gods who may threaten my reign in Olympus. But, that would neither benefit me nor them. Isn't that right, Poseidon, Hades?"

The others stared at the smiling sea god. "I really want to know who you are."

"Well," he said. "I'm the son of the weakest in the big three; I think you both know who that is." He said giving a glance at Zeus.

Artemis looked surprised.

"I bid you farewell." He said as he slowly disappeared.

"Poseidon looked at the two maidens." His look was unnaturally serious. "Tell no one of what you heard here. Swear on the River Styx."

"We shall, but tell us what he meant." Athena said placing his father's head firmly onto the ground.

"Very well," Poseidon said. "Brother I'll let you start."

Hades and Poseidon told their tale. They told the two goddesses how the drawing of lots was only to decide the king of the gods, which they rigged so that their youngest and proudest brother won the position.

"Then why is our father the weakest?" Artemis asked.

Poseidon rolled his eyes. "Um, don't believe everything that man spouted. Honestly Athena isn't that some rule in battle. Just umm, just don't mind it."

Athena and Artemis exchanged looks. They swore on the River Styx at the same time, while Hades and Poseidon sighed in relief.

...

**Percy**

Percy stared at Jason Grace, the son of Zeus. He stood from his crouched position and turned his back.

"What's wrong Kelp Brain," Jason said. "Scared?"

Percy turned his head and smiled at Jason, "Take care of her." He said.

"What," Jason said. "Who?"

Percy's right eye twitched, but he regained his composure. "You know who I mean," Percy said slowly walking to him. "I still love her you know, and I guess I'll always will."

Jason realised who he meant. His face turned grim, he had totally forgot about Annabeth, the girl he stole from Percy Jackson, the girl he believes to love more than Piper. "I-I-I will." He stuttered.

"She's in there..." Percy gestured his thumb to his back. "Oh, and if you still want to challenge me, it'll be after all this."

He nodded as he entered the forest.

Percy went toward his cabin. It wasn't that of a walk but Percy took his time. He saw the minor changes in camp. The place was definitely cleaner, and more orderly. Small shrines littered the place for the minor gods and goddesses, _Jason did a good job._ Percy admitted. He reached in for the door knob; once he touched it a small shock stung him. _Why does electricity hate me today?_ He asked himself. He opened the door to see a brunette with kaleidoscope eyes sitting on his bed.

"Piper?" He asked confused. "What're you doing here?"

She looked up and hid a golden object in her pocket. Percy made a mental note to ask her later. "I came to see you."

"Why?" He asked, "Anything wrong?"

Piper's face turned red. "I forgot."

"Okay then," Percy said smiling. "I'll just change for a sec. Join me for a stroll after?"

Piper grinned wildly. "Sure."

Piper stepped out and Percy closed the door. He took off his shirt, and placed an old camp shirt of his. He touched his old Minotaur horn, while he marvelled at the shield Tyson gave him. He went out and gave Piper a soft pat. "Let's go."

When they were about to go, someone tapped Percy on the shoulder. When He turned around and saw dark hair.

"Hey there." Hazel said behind her brother.

"Chiron called for our presence..." Nico said scanning the area, "Where Jason and the others?"

"Jason and Annabeth are in the forest near the pavilion, as for Frank and Leo, I don't know." Percy said uncaring.

"I'll call them right away..." Hazel said. "Meet you there."

"Sure," Piper said.

Percy, Piper and Nico went to the Big House. They went in and sat on the couches littered there. Chiron saw them moments later.

Hazel and the others aren't here yet. Percy suggested that they use the Ping pong table to actually play ping pong while they waited.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Chapter 8 here, but i might warn you if you're a solangelo fan, well there's ganna be i don't know stuff about it. Umm, hope you like it and stuff... guys! please Review, seriously, well Read and Review...^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Divided for Now (Piper, Nico, Jason, Percy)<strong>

**Piper**

Piper was dominating everyone. She hasn't lost a single eleven-point set; right now she was fighting Percy. The score was nine to eight, in Piper's favour. Her playful smile seemed to brighten the room.

"It's still my serve Percy," Piper said cheerily.

"If I get that, it'll be my chance to stop you." He said seriously, but his messy smile said otherwise.

"Here you go." She said, as the ball flew onto her table then onto his.

Percy returned the ball with a top-spin, though he didn't really knew what he just did. When the ball connected to Piper's racket, it flew back a tad higher than earlier, this gave Percy the chance to drive the ball deep on her left side table, and that was it. The score was now tied to nine all.

"How 'bout it Pipe's?" Percy said grinning. His hand was turning the racket uncomfortably, "It's my serve."

Piper picked the ball that lay on the ground. She examined the dirty white colour of it, and then threw it towards Percy. "Here. You'll still lose you know." She said jokingly.

"Let's see about that." He said tossing the ball up then launching it.

Piper returned the ball with a sidespin. The curve spun to Percy's left side. He got the ball back to Piper, but she quickly returned it with quick snap. Percy shifted his weight and went deep; he pulled the ball then returned in a drive. Piper looked surprised because she thought she had that. She shuffled her hand to get the ball, but when it flew the only thing it hit was the wall.

"No!" Piper shouted.

Percy just smiled, "Game winning rally."

He threw the ball, launched it with his racket. She returned it deep, and then he drove it.

As Piper realised this, she yelled. "No! Stop!"

The ball was already halfway, just above the net, as she yelled. The ball literally stopped right there above net. It fell and it bounced off to Pipers side of the table.

Everyone was too stunned to congratulate Percy. The others turned toward Piper, and then at the ball that was rolling off the table.

"The hell!" Leo shouted from the door, behind him where Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, and Jason.

"What happened, Leo?" Hazel asked.

"I knew you could talk to robots, but a ping pong ball? Seriously?" Leo blurted out.

"What?" Jason asked behind him. "A ping pong ball?"

"Leo, tell us what happened!" Annabeth shouted.

Leo turned toward them, "Piper, she stopped a ping pong ball in the air."

"Ah, earth to Leo, that's how it's played." Annabeth said.

"No, I mean." Leo said gesturing with his hand. "She stopped it with Charmspeak."

"Uh, cool." Nico said silently, not enough for anyone to hear.

Piper placed her hand on her mouth.

Percy stared at the table, "I still won, right?"

"Ahem!" Chiron said, pulling everyone out of their trance. "Seeing as everyone is here. We should discuss what I called you all in for."

"Yeah, what is it." Frank asked.

"Well four of you led by Annabeth will be going to-," Chiron was interrupted.

"-Chiron, come." Mr. D said.

Chiron brought himself to Mr. D's presence. The others are talking about meaningless things. Piper on the other hand was talking to a pen, trying to see if she could control them, but nothing happened.

Chiron came back, his face exasperated, though fear clearly in his eyes. "Change of plans. Percy will lead a group of two of his choosing. He has been summoned by his father and the Olympian council. Annabeth will bring two others to find Lupa, and then bring her to Camp Jupiter, while Nico and Hazel have been summoned to the underworld."

"Okay then," Percy said. "We should get ready."

"I guess." Annabeth answered.

"Who'll you bring Wise girl?" Percy asked her.

Annabeth eyed Jason. "I'll bring him I guess." She said blushing. "Maybe Frank too, he was a Praetor before so... it's only logical."

"I'll bring the rest then." Percy said smiling at Piper. "See you when we get back."

"This might take a while." Annabeth said.

"If you see a mysterious man, that knows much about everything," Percy said seriously. "Do not engage... seriously, he's too strong."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said. "Let's get ready guys." Annabeth told both Jason and Frank.

...

**Nico**

Nico was in his cabin his cabin together with his sort-of younger half-sister Hazel. He wasn't really preparing anything, but Hazel wanted to make a small backpack. He placed his back on a wall and silently watched his sister fumble around.

"Hey," Nico said standing and fixing his posture. "I'll be back. I got to talk to someone."

"Uh, sure." Hazel said knowing who he met.

He was just an inch away from the door. "Let's meet at the beach later."

"Why there?" Hazel asked.

Nico turned toward her and smiled. "Let's admire the sunset before we go."

Joy escaped Hazel's face, she nodded with wild joy.

Nico went out and darted toward the Apollo cabin. He knocked a few times then waited. When the door slowly flung open he saw him, Will. Nico smiled at him, which, Will found as a shock. He went out and smiled at the young son of Hades. Will gave Nico a short hug and small peck on the cheek.

"Will," Nico said staring at the ground. "I'm sorry for earlier."

Will eyed him, "Its fine."

"We need to talk." Nico said with a sad look on his face.

"Huh!" Will asked him, fear obvious on his face.

Nico held Will's hand with his. "Will, I think we need a break."

Will's face sunk. "Why?" But before Nico could answer him, "Is it because of that bitch Reyna? She's dead you know."

Nico flared at what he said. His free hand folded into a fist. "Don't insult her in my presence." Nico yelled.

"I'm right, right? The bitch is dead; we don't need to break up." Will said agitated.

Nico threw his punch and it hit Will, square on the jaw. "I warned you. I know we had this little agreement before, but now it's over." He said as he slowly turned around and walked away.

Will's stunned face looked at Nico's rescinding back. "Nico, I love you."

"I 'loved' you too." Nico said, and turned his head slightly. "By the way, she isn't dead. I can feel it." He left smiling.

He headed toward the beach. He saw a silhouette sitting on a blanket on the sand. He got closer and recognised the soft dark curls of his half-sister, he half-jogged, half-walked to her. He sat down beside her, just in time to see the start of the sunset. Hazel took a glance at him then saw a few tears in his eyes.

"Anything wrong?" Hazel asked concerned.

"I, I, um, broke up with Will." Nico said.

"Huh," Hazel asked confused. "Why?"

"Cause I without a doubt love Reyna." He said still looking at the sky.

"But, isn't she dead." Hazel said.

"She isn't," Nico smiled. "I can feel it."

"Well I don't feel her soul in the underworld, but that isn't a sure thing. She might be wondering spirit or something." Hazel said, trying to reason with her brother.

"No, she's alive." Nico said a tear falling down his eyes, his smile didn't waver. "I know it."

Nico and Hazel waited until the night sky turned dark, when the sun couldn't be seen anymore. They stood-up and placed the blanket inside Hazel's backpack, of course only after removing the sand by waving it up and down. They glanced at each other and held hands, and then they felt the cold dark sensation that is shadow travel.

...

**Jason**

Jason was excited to go find Lupa and see her again. The goddess practically raised him. But that too wasn't the only thing he was excited about, he also got the chance to be Annabeth, actually show her his love in public, not the way they used to hide in the dark. Jason also knew that they haven't talked about dating yet, but his thinking of asking her out for real. The only drawback was they weren't alone; they also had Frank with them.

Jason just finished packing. He brought along two shirts, a canteen of water, a map, and other things that he thought might help. He jogged out of his cabin and bolted towards the Athena cabin, a wild grin on his face as he did. He started to slow down and felt a sense of guilt. How could he be happy if the person he left wasn't? He pushed it aside and slowly made his way to the Athena Cabin. He knocked on the door and saw a young man. He asked him for Annabeth, but he told him she went to Cabin Three. Worry started to fill his mind. _Does she still like Percy?_ He asked himself. He sprinted there and saw her talking to someone that was blocked by a pole. Jealousy flooded his mind, which escalated faster, because he saw her smile and laugh with the man. He ran to Annabeth, only to see her talking to a tall Asian, Frank Zhang. _I forgot Frank stayed there too._ He told himself.

"Jason!" Annabeth said smiling. "What took you so long?"

"I went to your cabin, but they told me you went here." He said. "What were you two talking about?" He said turning red.

Annabeth noticed this and said, "Jealous are you?" she asked playfully.

"I'm not..." He exclaimed.

Frank stared at the two and sighed. "This is going to be a long quest."

Jason and Annabeth turned to him and laughed, while Frank faked laugh, actually scared of what is to come.

"Um, where do we go?" Frank asked Annabeth.

"Isn't it obvious?" Annabeth said confidently. "We go to the Wolf house, the one in Sonoma Valley, in California. Well that's where we start.

"Well how do we get there?" Frank asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jason copied Annabeth's confident tone. "We fly."

Everyone smiled at the idea.

"By fly, you mean a plane right?" Annabeth said.

"Oh right, you can't fly. Sure why not... Let's ride a plane." Jason said jokingly.

"Your annoying Scar Face." She said.

"Thanks, I try my best." He said smiling, couldn't think of a nickname for her. He obviously can't use Wise Girl, 'that'll just be weird' he muttered silently.

"Hmm?" Annabeth looked at Jason questioningly.

"It's nothing." Jason replied.

"Everyone let's go in the van. Argus is waiting." Frank said from behind.

"Sure let's go." Annabeth said smiling.

"Yeah," Jason said. "...to the air-port."

...

**Percy**

Why Percy was called to Olympus, he has no idea. He was preparing to venture to the empire state building together with Piper and Leo. Percy stared outside the open door. He could see Annabeth and Frank talking outside, and then he saw Jason approach them. He saw the joyful smile on Annabeth's face, and he couldn't help but smile. He then noticed the sun, it was about to begin setting. He went outside to see Frank and the other two go in the van, it went down the dirt road of the hill, and disappeared in the distance.

He went to the Hephaestus cabin to go pick up Leo. He knocked on the hard metal door of the Hephaestus cabin, and when it opened a fireball flew towards Percy. It hit him in the face; luckily being a son of Poseidon had its perks, he was slightly immune to being burnt, like how lava didn't affect him in Mt. St. Helens.

"Dude," Leo said, running to the door. "I'm sorry. My sister Nyssa was messing with me. So, you know the rest."

"Haha," Percy faked. "It's fine. I don't really get burned."

"Seriously?" Leo asked. "I never really noticed."

"Yeah, it's a son of Poseidon thing." Percy said. "I resisted lava before."

Leo stared at Percy. "How huge is your power range?"

Percy didn't answer, because honestly, he didn't know either. They went to the Aphrodite cabin to pick up Piper next. When they got there, they were hit by a strong scent of perfume. They covered their noses and stared at each other, and then laughed. They proceeded to knock on the door. A couple of annoyed screams where shouting at each other to open the door. Then they heard Piper's voice yelling, "I'll get it."

The door opened and Piper came out.

"Hey," Leo muttered.

"Hi," Percy said a grin forming on his face.

"Hey," Piper said. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"Yeah..." Leo said. "...were as ready as we're ever going to be."

"Speaking of which, how are we ganna get there?" Percy asked.

"I'll call Sebastian." Piper said.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"My butler." Piper said, "We could ask him to drive us there."

"Great."


End file.
